


Coffee and Tricorders

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Coffee, Data is being very ~Data~ in this, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Geordi’s VISOR, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Thoughtful!Data, Tricorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Geordi wakes to the smell of coffee and the beeping of a tricorder.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Coffee and Tricorders

Geordi awoke to the feeling of cool, synthetic lips brushing against his forehead, the bitter scent of fresh coffee, and the sound of a high-pitched electronic beeping which stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes. He sat up and felt on the nightstand for his VISOR.

“Good morning, Geordi,” Data greeted him. The android stood over him, holding a mug which flared suddenly white hot as an infrared image in Geordi’s vision when the VISOR connected with his neural implants. Geordi instinctively squeezed his eyes shut until his brain adjusted to the sudden onslaught of information. In his other hand, Data held a medical tricorder.

“Mmm, you spoil me,” Geordi said as Data handed over the mug. He sipped the hot beverage. “Were you doing a tricorder scan?”

“Yes,” Data replied. He sat down on the bed. “I wished to ascertain precisely the moment of your transition from unconsciousness to consciousness.”

“Why?”

“So that I could kiss you as you awoke.”

Geordi studied Data in silence for a few seconds, noting the heat—indicating electrical activity—in the pathways of his neural net dedicated to imitating human intimacy. “If it was anyone else scanning me while I slept I’d be really creeped out.” He turned to grin affectionately at the android. “But when you do it, it’s kinda cute.”


End file.
